


An Unfortunate Chance Meeting

by Audlie45



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Brief Violence, Crime, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in future chapters, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana always wanted to leave the country. So the chance to visit her best friend's hometown was an easy decision. One night at the Night Club ends in murder and leads to investigation by the local police. A young detective, interrogating and soon comforting turns into more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo my first shot at a real fanfiction. I've got two chapters written and will work on more. I just hope people like this haha. Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. I'm not claiming to be a great writer just messing around with a story stuck in my head. Characters are not mine. Kudos and comments appreciated please I need to know if I should continue or not. Thanks ^.^

Myrrha and I met my second year in college. We both had the same English Lit class and were both late which ended with us sitting next to each other near the back.

She was so beautiful and energetic I couldn’t help but be drawn to her. We were almost complete opposites with her being 5' 7", blonde with beautiful blue eyes and smooth white skin, I was 5' 4" black hair, brown eyes with a slight tan from living in Texas all my life. We became friends almost instantly having the same interest in books and celeb crushes.

Sharing a lot of the same classes, we ended up seeing each other often and eventually we began hanging out everyday.

There were two bars we frequented for their quiet atmosphere, Clint’s and The Hole. We were far from being the partying type like most girls our age but we did enjoy a beer and nice atmosphere from time to time and it quickly became routine for us to go to either one or the other on afternoons we weren’t both busy.

One night in late April we decided to head out to Clint’s for a pint and discuss our plans for the coming summer break. As usual, our favorite small table and two chairs were empty, and the bartender already knew what we wanted.

By the time we got to the table from the far entrance our pints were already on their way with us.

Sitting down first, I sighed heavily. “Uuuhh, so this summer is gonna be crap.” I gave Myrrha a tired half smile and took my first sip. “My whole family is gonna take a vacation to Disneyland in California. With. Out. Me.”

“Oh no! That is not very considerate of them.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I’ve been before and it wasn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Plus, I’m getting a little too old for all that stuff anyway pfft”

I brushed it off like nothing, internally screaming at myself for lying to her. I actually, seriously wanted to go. I didn’t get on all the rides I wanted to last time and well it’s just a damn fun place but my family is hell to be around and there would have been a minimum of 13 fights before the summer was over if I had gone. So, I just played it off for Myrrha’s sake.

“Oh well I guess that is a good thing then,” She said perking up instantly. “I was actually going to ask if you would be willing to spend your break with me! I’ve been wanting to go back to my hometown and visit with my family. I talk about you a lot when we phone each other. They asked if you’d be willing to come too.”

“Oh, you mean to Sweden? Ystad was it?" I was hoping I remembered that right.

Nodding her head quickly, Myrrha replied. “Yes, yes Sweden.”

“Um, yea sure, I think it’d be an awesome experience! Plus, I’d love to meet your family they seem really nice from what you’ve told me.” I smiled back at the beautiful blond bombshell in front of me.

I almost didn’t understand why she wasn’t super popular with everyone here, she was gorgeous, but then again she wasn’t the type to crave attention. She really just enjoyed reading and staying out of the spotlight, I guess that’s where our friendship clicked.

The short month to summer went by so quickly it barely even registered that it passed.

We made our arrangements and thankfully I already had my passport from a failed trip to Brazil last year with my boyfriend at the time, which will cease to exist in my thoughts from now on for adulterous reasons. Ugh.

Flights from Texas to Sweden are expensive. Also took super long.

We took off at 11am, took three stops and wound up landing in Malmö 5:20pm the next day.

Needless to say we were exhausted. Finding our way to the Taxi service at the airport we got a ride to the nearest bus station by 6:30pm and finally hopped on for our almost hour ride to Ystad.

The whole way was spent chatting about her family more and little details of places she wanted to visit with me. Telling me of the few night clubs and cafe's in her hometown.

By the time we arrived it was about 7:30pm. Myrrha walked us to the nearest hotel for us to stay for the night before we headed out to her parents home on the outskirts of Ystad. Sleep was like water to my dehydrated aching body. Tomorrow would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So Magnus will be coming in the next chapter but unnamed lol. I did ridiculous research to get the times right cause I'm weird like that ugh. Let me know what you think ^.^


	2. Iced Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we come across our tall, lean and sexy man and explore a bit of Ystad. I apologize for bad writing again and the characters are not my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a bit of exploring on the internet of places to visit in Ystad and found the Cinetekt and even though it seems like a place with a lot of Wallander related things I wanted to use it as just a general film museum since we're technically in the Wallander universe here. Hope you enjoy!

After a very long night of extremely heavy and amazing sleep we decided to head out to the nearest café for breakfast. We’d done little talking from the bus station to the hotel because of how tired we were. Myrrha was the only one who’d spoken to get the room. So our conversation started quick as soon as we’d ordered our first coffee’s and had settled into our seats.

“This place is beautiful Myrrha. Why did you leave? Ugh I would die to have grown up in a place like this.” I said looking out of the windows towards the water. Everything seems so calm and peaceful here even with the amount of people roaming the streets at this hour; they all seemed to be in such serene moods.

“Well, it was mostly just to get away I guess. I grew up here, so I’m used to all of this. It’s different in America and I love it. A fresh view on things helped me be able to focus on my studies with a renewed passion.” She said smiling sweetly to a boy standing outside the windows, hands cupped around his face trying to look in while his mother had to stop to gently pull him along.

Her response seemed genuine enough from any person who didn’t know her but the 7 months we’d spent together for every available minute we could spare set me to notice how her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and her lids flickered slightly as if remembering something unpleasant but I wouldn’t push the subject. Everyone is entitled to their secrets and I’d never pry from my best friend. If I needed to know I’m certain she’d tell me, so I leave it at that.

“Well I guess it did the trick huh?” I chuckled lightly. “Your grades a frikin’ perfect! I can’t believe they haven’t advanced you! Ugh, I wish I had your brains.” I chuckled lightly. Exaggerating my arm movements to get her attention away from her past, I wound up knocking over my coffee when a tall lean man in jeans just happened to be walking by from behind me with four coffees in a cardboard holder in one hand. Using his free hand, he managed to catch my cup before it splashed everywhere, consequently spilling some coffee on his wrist and forearm.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!!” I stood up as quickly as I could, taking the clear glass from his hand and placing a napkin to his wrist and arm. “Are you okay?” I didn’t even wait for a response when I rushed to the counter asking for ice and a rag. Rushing back, I saw he had placed his cup holder on our table while Myrrha handed him more napkins. He had his eyes furrowed slightly but also an amused look on his face looking up towards me. “I’m so, so, so, sooooo sorry! I can’t believe I was just flailing around like that not paying attention to what I was doing or where my coffee was. What is wrong with me ugh! Did I say I was sorry?”

Placing the ice and rag to his arm I looked up to his face actually taking in his features. He has curly blond hair that poofed up into a small halo around his head with light brown tints to it. His face was lean, like his body, with sharp cheek bones, a thin lipped mouth and large baby blue eyes. As hard edged as parts of his face were, he had a soft look to him and a boyish smile only a man who knew he was at least decent looking would have. The forearm I had under my hand was lean but hard with strong muscle and flexing lightly as he opened and closed his hand. It was then I realized I had been rambling, repeating myself and blushing lightly after making eye contact.

Sighing and trying to calm down I looked away from him to Myrrha who looked like she was trying to contain a smile. Why was she smiling? What was so funny? I just spilled coffee on a random man; in a random country, couldn’t I get in like weird ‘out of country’ trouble for this or something? I don’t know! I’d never been anywhere but the states. I don’t know anything about other countries and their customs. I could have heavily insulted him or somehow said something ridiculous while I was rambling but I couldn’t be too sure.

I gave Myrrha a questioning look when I realized. I had gotten an iced coffee. And there was no burn to cool off with an ice pack. My eyes going wide I removed the pack from his arm onto the table and turned to look at him. In a calmer and embarrassed voice I said “Um, I’m so sorry. I’m so scatterbrained right now.”

“We just arrived from America last night so we are still adjusting to everything” Came Myrrha, with her perfect smile and adorable accent, justifying my odd behavior.

“It’s alright,” He said with a smile that could kill a moose from a mile away. “I understand where you’re coming from. Arm flailing can be a messy thing with jetlag, though best to keep it to a minimum when you’ve got drinks nearby,” I looked up to see he was still looking at me and not Myrrha.

His voice was so smooth and deep it took me by complete surprise. The accent alone made me certain I’d need a new pair of underwear before heading out to Myrrha’s parents home. I just stared at him for a moment before Myrrha took the reins because my brain was just not catching up to me.

“We’re both so sorry,” she said standing up and moving towards him with more napkins “is there anything we can do to make it up to you.”

Finally, breaking eye contact with me the man turned his head to Myrrha with a slightly less dazzling smile, “Oh, no, it’s quite alright. No damage was done and you two beautiful ladies seem to be dealing with your own. I’ll be alright.” Turning his gaze back to me he said “Be careful with those, they could get you trouble.” The smirk on his face gave me the impression he wasn’t talking about my hands but I couldn’t be too sure.

Taking his cup holder, he gave us another smile and left. Boy did he have a nice ass.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think he liked you.” Myrrha said with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

“Oh come on he did not.” I said blushing, looking towards the ceiling. “He was just trying to be nice and probably laughing at me on the inside. I can’t believe I thought I spill hot coffee on him. Ugh.” I scrunched my eyes closed in embarrassment. The jetlag was screwing me up more than I thought.

“No he was giving you eyes, I could see it. Even when I told him about our jetlag he barely gave me a glance. He was totally checking you out.” She nodded her head with a smile pleased with herself for noticing.

Every time we’d gone out and there was someone hitting on her she never seemed to notice, the pick-up lines and physical queues seemed to just go straight over her head. So I’m a little skeptical of her observations here.

“You wouldn’t know if a guy was ‘checking’ someone out if they had the words ‘I THINK YOU’RE HOT’ painted across their face.” I said standing up to go get myself a new coffee.

“I can tell.” Myrrha whispered indignantly as I walked away making me laugh quietly to the counter.

Ordering my drink and sitting back down I looked up at Myrrha and smiled, “Okay, so when are we going to head off to your parents?”

“Oh, um, actually, they phoned earlier while you were in the shower. The car broke down last night on their way to the store and they’re getting it fixed today so we may need to stay one more night here. The bus doesn’t run out to where they live.” She didn’t seem all that upset about not seeing her family today.

“Aww, dang I was really looking forward to seeing them. So what do you want to do till then?” The look on her face showed me she had already been planning something in her mind since this morning. Ugh this woman loved surprising me back home, but now that we’re on her turf who knows what she had in mind.

“Weeeeell. There’s the Cinetekt. It’s a film museum that I know you’d love. It’s a bit of a walk from here but we can handle it I’m sure.” She had the biggest smile on her face while saying this. She knows me too well. I looooove films especially foreign films.

“Oh! YAY! Yes, let’s go!” I said practically bouncing in my seat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The walk was a bit long but nothing we couldn’t handle with our college campus trained legs. The film museum was amazing and had so many things for us to watch. Coming up on the early afternoon, we decided to head back and took the bus to Stortorget. Myrrha showed me the most amazing bookshop and we spent the rest of our day there. As tired as we were, the time at the museum and bookshop was mostly spent either sitting watching a movie or sitting and reading after some light searching for a book to read, so Myrrha suggested Night Club. We figured why not go out on the town like normal young college kids for once since it’ll probably be my only visit here.

We headed back to our hotel for a quick shower and change. Thankfully I had brought a dress and heels just in case.

Getting out of the shower I dressed in my black and grey, horizontal striped tube dress with a leather jacket, a blue choker and low blue heels. I blow dried my hair into a flattened top with puffed up curls at the bottom I nearly looked like I had a black bell on my head.

When Myrrha came out of the bathroom she was fully dressed in an off white over laced dress with a black belt in the center, black heels and a gold and obsidian necklace. Seeing her only reminded me of how different we really were. She’s tall and thin with a trim waist and small hips with a medium sized chest. With her powder white skin, bright blue eyes and light blonde hair she almost looked like Elsa with it braided to her left side.

I, on the other hand am a midsized full figured kinda gal. I’m not skinny but I’m not large either, kind of in the middle but with a fair rear end and a generous bust. I always had wished for that blonde bombshell body growing up and ended up with what I have and was always self conscious in junior high and high school but now that I was in college I learned to accept my body more because hell why not? It’s not like I really want to please anyone I just need my books and movies and I’ll be perfectly fine. No man needed to satisfy my needs.

We headed out deciding to walk the less than 10 minutes to the club since we both had brought sensible heels and talked more about the films and books we’d checked out earlier in the day on our way there.

Everything was so beautiful here; the scenery, the buildings, the people. I could really get used to place like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the Night Club and we will see more Magnus next chapter and the plot with begin woOOooOOo. Let me know what ya think!


	3. Sötis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the mystery plot stuff starts but at the end. If violence freaks you out please don't read this things are gonna get ugly from the end of this and through to the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I’m going to turn the Night Club into a full on dance club/bar type thing for the stories purpose because I already had the scene laid out and yay Magnus! Still no smut though, that's not for a while sorry so bare with me. Again characters are not mine.

Setting off, Myrrha began talking about her previous experiences in the area. Passing little businesses and hearing how her parents would take turns bringing their kids out when they were older so they could get quality time with each child. Her mother would take her aside occasionally and tell her a small stories here and there about how crazy she was at her age, going to different places with such and such boy before settling down with her father. This brought us to our current conversation.

“Tonight, I want to have fun!” Myrrha said with her hands on her hips and a confident glint in her eye. “All my life I’ve stuck to my studies and of course had a boyfriend here and there but nothing crazy. They were all serious, long relationships. I want a one night stand or even just a snog at the back of the club.”

“Woh, come on maybe not a one night stand, you might catch something and I’m guessing you didn’t plan for it and haven’t bought condoms or anything huh? I wouldn't just make that rash decision without being at least a little prepared.” I said shaking my head with a smile on my face at how wild Myrrha seemed to want to be tonight.

“Well, maybe just dance with someone, I don’t know.” Slightly deflated Myrrha looked over at me a little red faced and embarrassed. “I guess I should keep it fairly safe. Nothing too drastic, I don’t wanna end up in ice in some hotel bathtub.” She chuckled a little at this thinking of the show we had watched together that made comical reenactments of horrible situations.

“Yea we don’t want that. Just keep it PG but fun!” I opened my arms out towards her for a hug to cheer her up a bit and maybe help her get some of that confidence back but with less reckless abandon.

Launching towards me, we hugged over exaggeratedly and giggled like little high school girls.

“Okay, enough of that,” I said releasing her hooking our arms together so we could continue on our walk. “I was thinking, you go have your fun and I’ll chill at the bar and check out all the fancy new beers I’ve never heard of and possibly check out some butts.”

“There are some good butts around here. Deal.” Myrrha said with all the seriousness of a heart attack.

The rest of the short walk was us being helplessly pervy girls laughing about male bums.

* * *

 

Entering the Night Club we noticed a fair sized dance floor in the center of the place with a long bar to the right, a much smaller one to the far back and tables and chairs littered the surrounding of the dance floor. There was a surprising amount of younger people here with a few older scattered about. Ignoring all that, I immediately made straight for the bar. Myrrha was right behind me looking around trying to spot any guy who would make eye contact.

We ordered our drinks and she leaned in to tell me she found one and was off, leaving me to my plethora of foreign beers.

By the time I was at my third glass of, something I couldn’t pronounce, I was finally feeling a light buzz. So when someone lightly touched my elbow and whispered in my ear “I see you’ve recovered quite well.” I jumped and would have knocked over my glass if a large hand with lean long fingers wouldn’t have caught it. Turning around quickly and backing up into the bar, I looked up to come face to face with amazing blue eyes and fluffy golden curls.

“You! Oh my god you scared me!” I looked at him wide eyed with my hand at my chest trying to calm down.

“Sorry,” there he goes with that damn smile of his, “I… Well I was kind of intending to give you a bit of a fright but I wasn’t expecting you to almost drop this drink too.”

“Yea I’m kind of a flailer, if you hadn’t noticed by now.” Smiling back I pushed off the bar a bit to get better footing.

“So what’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?” Crooked smile in place and amusement in his eyes I could tell he was trying to be funny.

“Oh wow! Do you use that on all foreign girls you meet?” Leaning back up against the bar as he moved next to me placing his elbows on the edge, I gave him my best sarcastic eyebrow raise.

“Only the ones who spill coffee on me,” He replied while giving me a once over.

“Hey it wasn’t hot coffee.”

“You don’t know that or well, didn’t” He chuckled

“Oh come on! I was still tired and hadn’t woken up completely. Jet lag was kicking my butt and I obviously didn’t get to drink my coffee since most of it was on you.”

“Yea about that, I think I deserve recompense. My shirt was ruined and I got laughed at, at work for coming in with coffee stains.”

“Oh… Sorry.” I at least had the decency to look sorry even though the thought of him changing out of his coffee stained shirt seemed to be the only thing in my head at the moment. “Well, what would you like, beer, maybe something harder?”

He smiled at me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “Your name would be a good start.”

I felt a shiver go down my spine as his velvety voice made me regret not wearing underwear.

“Um…” At a temporary loss for words I took a sip from my beer. “It’s Lana. My name’s Lana.” When I turned back towards him he had a devilish smirk on his face making his near cherub appearance almost disappear completely leaving a sexy curly haired demon behind.

“Well, Lana, can I buy you a drink?” He said taking one arm off the bar to face me.

“Only if you give me your name.” Tilting my head slighting to look him in the eye, he was extremely tall. I barely came up to his shoulder but he was so lean with slightly broadened shoulders which only made him look like a tree. A tree I’d very much like to climb.

“Magnus.”

Wow. That’s an intense sounding name but I’m sure it’s perfectly normal for people in this country. He gave me another of those amazing smiles and I couldn’t help but smile back. “I want that one.” Not breaking eye contact, I pointed at the tap I’d been eyeing to be my next endeavor.

He called the bartender over and ordered my drink. Only then did I notice what he was wearing, a dark grey button up shirt and jeans that showed off his fantastic ass. His curls seemed to have a bit of gel in them so they weren’t as fuzzy but had a slicker look to them.

We made small talk, him asking why I was here and how long I planned on staying. I answered honestly, that is was just a summer vacation with my best friend to her hometown and we’d be staying for four weeks, but we’d be spending most of it with her family on the outskirts of Ystad.

“So what about you?” I asked leaning more towards him having downed another two drinks while answering his question.

Before he could answer I was being tugged backwards by a small hand. Myrrha had rushed up pulling me aside. “We have to go! NOW!” She practically shouted, dragging me along.

I tried resisting wide eyed and confused. I looked over to Magnus giving him an apologetic smile mouthing sorry. I could see his eyebrows furrowed mouth open wanting to ask what was wrong but closing his mouth thinking it was probably some female thing he wouldn’t understand anyway.

* * *

 

Once we were out of the club I pulled harder to release myself from Myrrha’s surprisingly strong grip.

“Woh, woh, woh chick, hold your horses! What is going on?!” I felt bad for shouting but everything had happened so sudden I was freaking out a little.

“We have to go right now Lana, please. He’s in there and could be coming after us right now we have to move!” Myrrha began speed walking back towards the hotel looking around her breathing heavily and fidgeting.

I just stood there confused out of my mind not knowing what to do. I took off catching up to her.

“Hey! Who are you talking about? Who was in there?”

“My ex.” She finally said with a scared look in her eye. “Henrick, he’s the reason I left here.” Looking away from me as she kept up her quick pace she let out a long sigh. “He was abusive, jealous and refused to let me leave him. After he attacked my little brother I just had to leave. My parents were fine protecting themselves but knew that I continuing college here would just leave me to continue being harassed by him.”

“Wait, so you had a crazy, violent ex here and still thought it was a good idea to visit this summer?” Confused as ever, I had to walk extra fast to keep up with her slightly longer strides.

“Well he wasn’t supposed to be here.” She said looking back and forth then at me. Her face was pained and worried. “When I finally left for college my parents kept me updated on their safety and told me he had left for London. We worried he might have gone to the States to continue stalking me but I never saw or heard anything from him the entire time I was there.”

“But now he’s back?”

“I think so. When I was getting off the dance floor I checked my phone and noticed I had a text from an unknown number.” She was fishing around her small purse pulling out her phone and handing it to me.

[You look lovely in that lacey dress sötis. Wish I could dancing with you ;)]

“Ew, creeper. Wait what’s soot is mean?”

“It means sweetie, he used to call me that when things were ok with us.”

Feeling her phone vibrate I looked back down at her phone realizing she just got another text from that number.

[Är det en flickvän du har där? Du vet hur jag hatar fuskare.]

”Um you got another text but I think it’s in Swedish.”

Handing to phone over to Myrrha her eyes got wide and she grabbed my arm and took off running.

”We have to get back to the hotel now! He can see us, he’s following us right now!”

”Shit!” Running with her I looked behind me to see if anyone was there but everything was already so dark and the street lamps were only illuminating so much. Turning forward so I wouldn’t trip and fall I noticed a dark figure shot out from an alley way with a baseball bat and swing hard at Myrrha. I stopped and screamed reaching down to try and pick her up.

”NO MYRRHA!!!”

Stumbling backwards I fell and scooted away trying my best to get myself back up again. Looking up all I could see was a man covered in dark clothing. Black pants, black hoodie and a black skie mask covering his face.

Finally adjusting myself I reached for my shoe to slip it off and try to throw it at him.

”LEAVE US ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!” Before I could throw my shoe he had leaped forward stumbling on top of me putting one hand around my neck while the other reached for something in his back pocket.

Gasping for air I reached towards his face in an attempt to scratch at his eyes and dislodge his hand from my neck.

He pulled out a hankerchief and shoved it in my face letting back the air flow to my lungs which caused me to breath in whatever it was he had in it.

Everything was quickly getting blurry and all I could see were his wide, green, anger filled eyes before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woh! Hey there's the violence stuff. Okay so leave Kudos and comments cause... they help but if not whatever I'm gonna keep going cause I already planned everything out haha deal with it. Or not you could just stop reading it's up to you....


	4. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dark. That’s pretty much all I can say. If you don’t like violence or character death, stop reading this.... cause someone’s gonna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Alrighty, so I forgot to put the translation for what the text said and the title from the last chapter. So the last text Myrrha got was [Is it a girlfriend you got there ? You know how I hate cheaters] and the chapter title means ‘sweetie’ in Swedish but I got it from Google translate so they could be off, as GT is so well known for. Just so ya know, I’m over exaggerating how long you pass out from chloroform... cause reasons.

_“What’s wrong with you? Why don’t you just listen to what I’m telling you and do as you’re told?!”_

_“Because, MOTHER, I’m a person with my own mind and I can decide to do what I want, when I want!”_

_**”** NO! You are too young to be making these kinds of decisions. I will not allow it. You are not going anywhere. You are staying right here and going to college HERE.”_

_Shaking my head and backing up I feel fresh tears prickling my eyes. Surprised I even have any left to fall, go to wipe them away. My vision is blurry with redness and puffy lids, I can barely see my mother’s face._

_Turning around and walking away into darkness I see flashes of my computer screen showing me one way flights to Texas, orientation dates to UT in Austin, an email from an advisor on campus of when I could start and a rough draft of my schedule._

_6am the day of my 18th birthday, I’m gone. Starting college. Meeting Myrrha in my first class. Becoming such close friends and then black._

_Darkness and then I realize I’m dreaming. This is all just a flash back in my head of what brought me here. What am I doing? Where am I? Why am I asleep?_

* * *

 

I hear muttering. Sobbing. Cursing. I feel a throbbing pain in my head and my arms feel weighted down behind me. My legs feel numb and my back is aching. Opening my eyes I see my knees. A rip in my dress and blood on my knees. I move my eyes up to see blood on an unfamiliar floor.

Looking up I can see an open door way and Myrrha. Her hair is matted up and mixed with blood it almost looks orange in her blonde hair. She staring at me but not seeing me. Her blue eyes glossed over and blood splotched all over her face and chest from the angle I can see.

I finally start feeling panick as the feeling in my legs returns and all the pain I’ve been feeling intensifies. My breathing is coming in faster and faster. I’m hyperventilating. Shit. Why is Myrrha laying there like that? Why am I stuck?

Coming to myself more I remember the Night Club. Myrrha pulling me from Magnus. Running outside. Finding out about a crazy jealous ex-boyfriend. Henry or Erik or something like that and then someone in black from an alleyway. Myrrha was hit. I was gonna throw my shoe. The man jumped at me and choked me. Green eyes then black.

”MYRRHAAAA!!!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs with all the force I can muster.

The sobbing stops and a man stumbles from the side of the open way much closer than Myrrha is like he was leaning against the wall. I see his mask is askew only covering the top half of his face while his mouth and nose are exposed. Mucus, tears and saliva all mixed together on his face. His green eyes bloodshot and puffy reminding me of my dream.

”IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!” He screeched at me. Stumbling sideways looking up at me on all fours. ”YOU WERE THE ONE I WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT NOT HER!” He screamed and flopped back to a sitting position and began sobbing.

”What! What do mean it was MY FAULT! None of this, NO this is not me you, you crazy son of a bitch, this is all YOUR FAULT! Why did you do this!” I was trying to form my sentences and figure out what was going on. I couldn’t help but lash out at him even if it would seal my fate. He killed Myrrha he’ll kill me too. I know he will. So why stop myself. ”Why did you have to do this? What did we do to you why were you trying to kill me! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!”

”YOU STOLE HER FROM ME and now you’re gonna have to pay.” he grabbed something from behind the wall and stood up. It was a hammer and with a crazed look in his eyes he came towards me.

What is happening? I was on vacation with my best friend. We visited a film museum. A book shop. A night club. I met a hot guy. I was supposed to be getting to know said hot guy. Why am I here tied to a chair with my best friend dead a few feet from me with her crazy ex-boyfriend coming to kill me.

I did the only thing I could think of and screamed. As loud and long as my lungs could possibly let me. He kept coming until he seemed to hear something. My lungs gave out and I could hear a dog barking in the distance and getting closer. I took another breath to belt out another.

He snarled at me and turned around grabbing something from the other room. He came back with a hankerchief, a bottle and a sleeping mask. I tried backing away as best I could as he poured whatever it was from the bottle to the hankerchief. My calves were taped to the legs of the chair so all I had was my ankle strength to push off with.

Using the top half of my body and my ankles I tried to knock myself over but he had already finished and shoved the hankerchief in my face and attempted to put the mask over it while I stuggled as much as I could. I was holding my breath but I couldn’t for long.

I felt his fist come in contact with my stomach causing me to release any air I had and I quickly breathed back in on instinct. I could already feel my senses dulling when I heard him say curse me and wishing me a painful death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok I had more things planned but then I was like... this whole damn story was just supposed to be Magnus smut so... chill. I know it was ugly but it's also a Wallander fic so you know murder and jealous killings and what not. Also next chapter goes into Magnus POV. Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what ya thunk. (In case anyone wants to know. The dog will be perfectly fine. Repeat nothing will happen to the dog. That is all.)


	5. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus POV. Finding Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this chapter is still on the darker side but it's not as bad. The story will, hopefully if I can manage, gradually get away from the depressing scary stuff as the chapters go by. Still not sure how long this will last but I do have an ending planned so bare with me.

Hmm. I wonder what that was about.

Lana was snatched from right in front of me before I could answer her question. The girl she was with at the coffee shop just grabbed her telling her they needed to leave. I at least caught Lana’s apologetic smile as she was gone.

The girl seemed in such a hurry it was probably a monthly problem, or something of the sort. Sighing I lean up against the bar.

Damn. She was beautiful, funny and that body of hers. Just damn. I couldn’t stop staring at her at the coffee shop while she was scrambling around for an ice pack to cool my non existent burn. Her friend had been giving me a crooked smile trying not to laugh as Lana asked for ice and a rag.

She was simply adorable.

After I’d left and headed to work Kurt didn’t give my stains a second glance but Ann-Brit was more than happy to let me know I needed to change my shirt per professionalism. I didn’t have any spares but luckily I live near enough to go pick one up at my lunch break.

I had her on my mind all day, so when I spied her at the bar I couldn’t help but go up to say hi. Remembering how flushed she was while I talked to her at the cafe, I had to bring up the incident.

Now, all I can think of is how good she looked in that dress. Ugh.

I order a few more drinks and hang by the bar listening to the dull thump of the music and the white noise of idle chatter around me until I feel it’s time to head home.

Maybe I’ll get a chance to see her before she leaves for her friend’s parents tomorrow at the cafe.

As soon as I arrive home I hop in the shower and plop down my ’could be better’ bed and fall asleep almost instantly. My thoughts stray to Lana again wishing I could have had more time with her.

* * *

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

...

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Ugh the beeper, now my phone. What the hell do they want this early in the morning. Sitting up I look over to my clock. Oh god it’s WAY too early for this. 3am is not a functioning hour.

”Hello?” I say groggily because, hell I was asleep.

”Magnus! We need you. Now. We received a noise disturbance call from a older lady saying she heard a woman screaming from her neighbors. I need you and Kurt out there to check it out.”

Sighing, ”Right. I’ll be right there.” Hanging up the phone I curse this town for having so many problems. How many damn homicides can such a small town take?

Dressing and strapping on my gun I head out to the station only to be rallied into the passenger of one of our squad cars next to Kurt.

”Is there any more information the woman gave you?” I ask trying to fill the silence on our fairly long drive to the outskirts of Ystad.

”No, not really. She said she heard her dog barking and went outside to check it out and heard a woman’s screams coming from her neighbors. They aren’t close together so she couldn’t see into any windows from her porch.” Sighing heavily the lines on Kurt's face just seemed to be getting deeper and longer after each case.

”Right.” Finally feeling fully awake, I prepare myself for anything. We’ve worked on enough cases together to know that with Kurt, it’s never just a normal noise complaint.

* * *

 

We stop by the older lady’s home to ask if she’d heard anything since she’d called and she told us she had heard something like someone running behind her house towards the main road but she couldn’t be sure. Storing that information away we thanked her and left for the run down home.

It was falling apart to say the least. The paint was nearly non existent and boards from the walls were all askew. The porch was uneven and had a large hole to the left of the entrance.

Kurt knocked once then twice until he called out if anyone was inside.

No answer.

I kicked in the door which was too easy what with all the wood being warped. Rushing in first Kurt took the left door way while I went for the right.

I froze. There was a woman sitting in a chair with her head hung low and her black hair covering her face but she was covered in blood with gashes on her knees and matted spots in her hair. Her hands were behind her and looking closer I could see her calves and thighs were taped to the chair.

Breaking from my shock I rushed forward and reached for her head noticing a sleeping mask covering her mouth. Removing it, a hankerchief falls to the floor and a sweet scent hits me. Pulling back I cover my mouth as to not breath in the fumes and kick the kerchief away. Picking her head up again I get a good look at her face.

The feeling of getting punched in the gut hits me. Hard.

Lana?

What is she doing here?

Shit. Reaching for my knife in my back pocket I begin working on cutting open the tape around her calves. I manage to cut them pretty quickly and move to her arms behind her and begin cutting when I hear her groan.

Instantly she’s pulling forward, screaming at the top of her lungs. I cut her hands loose and move in front of her as fast as I can and grab her by the shoulders to get her to look at me.

”Lana! Lana! Hey!”

”No! You sick fuck get away from me!”

She’s flailing around scratching and pulling at me before I grab her by the face and force her to look at me.

”Lana! It’s me Magnus. Breathe. Calm down a bit and talk to me. What’s happened.”

”Magnus?” She asks, tears welling up in her eyes and she just launches at me. She’s sobbing uncontrollably into my chest with her hand wrapped around me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders shushing her and patting her hair trying to calm her down.

I hear footsteps behind me and look quickly to see Kurt with tears in his eyes shifting from one foot to the other.

”There’s another girl. She’s um... She’s dead.”

”Blonde hair? White Dress?” I ask hoping it’s not her friend.

”Yea how did you-”

”I met them last night as the Night Club.” I can’t believe what’s happening. How could this have occured in the time period from Lana being pulled away from me to now? This is obsurd.

Lana continued to cry into my chest as I grabbed her shoulders gently pulling her up with me.

”I’m gonna get her to the car and see if I can calm her down.”

”Right right. Go ahead. I’m gonna take a look around and call an amubulance and Nyberg. Let me know if you find anything out.” At that last sentence I knew he meant for me to try and get information out of Lana but at the moment all I could think of was calming her down.

I nodded and walked her to the car. I opened the door and asked if she wanted to sit.

She was down to light sobs by the time we got to the car and she looked up at me shaking her head.

”No please. Just. Can we just stand here for a minute I can’t. I don’t know. I’m just so scared.”

My gut gave a tug and I felt for her. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her again putting her face closer to my shoulder. I began crying with her feeling helpless for what had already occured.

What happened in there? Who did this to them and why? Why didn’t I follow after her when she was pulled away? If I had gone, would I have been able to prevent this from happening in the first place?

Squeezing her tighter to my chest I couldn’t help but feel responsible for this in a way since I could have gone after them to at least make sure they got home safely.

She finally slowed to slight hiccups and sniffling and backed slightly not letting go of me.

”I think. I can get in now.” Making eye contact all I could do was nod my head and lead her to the open door of the police car. I didn’t want to let her go but I had to release her to sit in the back seat. She pulled her legs up to her chest and curled up into a ball.

An ambulance showed up about 20 minutes later to check up on her. A few scrapes on her knees and a gash on the side of her head were quickly cleaned and bandaged up. The nurse checked her eyes for signs of concussion. Standing up and let me know she was alright, she left towards Kurt into the house.

I kneelt down in front of Lana taking her face in my hands. She looked up at me and began crying again. I leaned forward and hugged her. I can’t just leave her like this. I have to take her to the station for questioning but I have to know she’ll be alright when we release her.

”Come on, get inside I’ll take you to the station ok?” I pulled her up and put her in the front seat telling her to try to relax as I went to tell Kurt what I was going to do. He waved me off saying he’d catch a ride with Nyberg and to not to forget to leave the keys on his desk.

Getting into the driver’s seat I looked over to Lana. She was still wearing the dress from last night, no shoes, no jacket and had blood all over her shins and in her hair. Reaching over to move a strand from her face she looked up at me. Her face stained with blood with cleared trails from her tears. She was still stunning in this situtation.

”I’m going to take you to my place for a bath if that’s alright.”

She nodded and I turned the car on.

Who ever did this will pay dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Next we'll go back to Lana's POV. Let me know how you felt about Magnus' POV cause idk how I did haha I have a possible future chapter from his POV way later but I may not. Hmm. Comments and Kudos always welcome! Thanks for reading ^.^


	6. Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lana's POV. Getting cleaned up, questioning and grieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay! Sorry this chapter took longer than expected to push out. I've been distracted by Crimson Peak and other things. This chapter is slow stuff but it's setting up for more things and hopefully better things. I hope someone's reading this lol so I can apologize for my writing. I'm still fairly new to this especially in subjects I'm not familiar with... like the justice system so bare with me and again Thank You for who ever takes the time to read this.

I don’t even feel the seat beneath me. The air conditioning blowing, lightly swaying the four or so strands of my hair that aren’t matted and covered in blood. The sun coming through the window’s tint supposedly heating my arm. Everything is numb.

I don’t feel the car stop or Magnus opening the door. Only when he leans in, face to face with me, grabbing my arms to pull me out do I realize that we left from that horrible place.

“Come on let’s get you inside.”

I make a small sound from my throat, a mild confirmation that I’ll comply. I just move with him, I can’t seem to take my own steps. We come up to a stone path leading to a small home. Magnus leads me inside and takes me to his bathroom. Turning on the tap he checks the temperature and flips on the shower. He turns to me and says something but my mind is off. All I see Myrrha’s face staring at me from the floor.

“-na, Lana.”

Finally snapping out of it I look up into Magnus eyes. He’s standing right in front of me. Letting out a sigh I lean in to hug him. He hugs me back gently. I can’t cry anymore. I’ve cried so much I just need to be held now.

After what feels like an eternity, I feel more than hear him ask if I can shower by myself or if I need help. From the look on his face he doesn’t want to intrude on my privacy but wants to make sure I can’t handle it on my own.

I shake my head an mumble. “N-no I got it. I can. I’ve got it.”

Pulling away I begin sliding my dress down not caring that Magnus is there. He gasps after he realizes he’s been staring and goes for the door.

“Wait.”

He stops and leans on the sink still facing the door. “Tell me when you’re in and I’ll sit on the toilet.”

“Okay.” I feel a faint sliver of desire but it’s squashed quickly with the ugly feelings that have taken over me. Grief, disgust, embarrassment and anger.

I finish removing my clothes and place them in the sink. I step into the shower and give him the okay. I hear and see the blur of Magnus through the shower curtain, turn around and move to the toilet. He sits and waits.

I’m in pain. My entire body hurts. Aching from muscles that were strained while tied to the chair and others I couldn’t quite explain, like the ugly scrapes I have on my knees.

After I wash all the blood off, till the water runs clear, I start to scrub myself with Magnus soap. It smells like him and it’s extremely comforting.

“Thank you.” I nearly whisper as I stand under the stream of warm water.

I go to turn off the tap and Magnus takes up his post at the door with his back turned as I pull the curtain aside to get out. I dry myself off and wrap a towel around me.

“Um. Magnus? Do you happen to have any spare clothes?”

“Oh crap. Um, do you mind if I go get you something real fast? I’ll just be in the other room.”

“Um, okay.”

I feel better now that I’ve washed off the blood. I don’t feel as weighed down and disgusting but it only serves to make me feel like I’ve just cleaned off the surface while internally, I’m screaming.

Magnus comes back quickly with a plain shirt and sweat pants with a draw string. “I’m sorry I don’t have any women’s clothes.”

“It’s ok I just need to cover up.” I say with a forced smile.

“I’ll be right outside the door okay. When you’re dressed I’ll make us some tea.” He steps outside the doorway with his back to the wall and a sliver of his left side visible.

I pull the clothes on and the shirt is only a size bigger but the sweats fit well around my wide hips. I only have to roll them up so they don’t drag when I walk.

I step out, touching Magnus’, arm to let him know it’s okay to look and he turns around and stops quickly. He’s staring at me with his mouth open and eye’s wide.

“What? Did I miss a spot?” I quickly reach up to my face and he grabs my hand.

“No, I just um. I’m sorry,” He said closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I just got distracted. Don’t mind me. I’ll just um, go make us some tea then.” And he turned around towards his kitchen.

Confused by his response but not feeling well enough to press the matter, I followed and sat myself at the small bar wrapped around the area.

We had our tea in a comfortable silence before his phone went off. Cursing he went to answer it.

After a short heated conversation, with whoever was on the other line, he came up behind me touching my arm lightly. “We’ve got to go to the station. Kurt’s back and wants to question you. Are you ok?”

“Yea I can answer questions.” Biting my lip, I feel a slow well building in my chest and take a deep breath to calm myself. “I’ll be ok.” Glancing back up I see a pinched worried look on his face before he turns around to gather my things up. He places them in a duffel bag of his and takes it with us towards the door when I suddenly realize, I have no shoes.

“Oh. Um, Magnus I don’t have any shoes.”

“Shit. Ah here,” he turns towards the small closet in the hallway and pulls out a pair of huge sneakers, “Sorry, like I said I don’t have anything for a girl. After this I’ll take you where ever you need okay?”

Nodding, I slip my feet in and tie the laces as tight as they’ll go. I manage, with difficulty, to get to the police car.

* * *

 

The drive is silent. Neither of us wanting to break it but also semi lost to our own thoughts.

We arrive at the station in less than 5 minutes and he takes as much care taking me to the questioning room as he did getting me into his shower, slowly, asking if I’m alright and gently holding onto my arm.

I can’t help but keep my head low as we pass through the station. I can feel eyes on us but I ignore them. I can’t deal with any of this right now. I just need to answer these questions and head back to the hotel. There, I can rest and figure out what to do next.

Sitting down in the deep red room with low lighting I only stare at the wooden table in front of me with Magnus at my side.

The head detective, I can only assume is Kurt, comes in stern faced but troubled and sits across from me.

“What’s your name dear?” He asks.

“Lana. Lana Parson.” I say not looking up.

“Okay. Lana, could you tell me anything about what happened last night?”

“My friend and I were at the Night Club when she got a text from her psycho ex-boyfriend and we left. About half way back to the hotel we got attacked by some guy in a mask. He-he hit Myrrha with a bat,” I could feel the lump in my throat returning remembering what happened only last night. “and then he jumped at me and started choking me. There was a rag he pulled from his back pocket and he shoved it in my face and let go of my neck. The last thing I remember was the guy’s face in the mask. His eyes were green.”

“Had your friend mentioned anything about this ex-boyfriend before hand?”

Shaking my head I finally looked up. He seemed genuine, like he’d do anything to solve a case and I felt a relief fill me knowing he’d be out there trying to find the man who did this.

“She’d said she didn’t want to tell me because she didn’t wanna worry me. He was supposed to have gone to London for school but I guess he came back or something.”

“Well we’re going to get a hold of Myrrha’s parents and see if they have any information on the ex boyfriend. We need to make sure you’re safe by the way. If he comes back looking for you, you need to be protected.”

“Um well, my flight doesn’t leave for almost 4 weeks. I don’t even know if I have any money.” Looking down I remembered that Myrrha had some on her and the rest was in the hotel safe.

“Well, I’ll let Magnus get your information and make arrangements for you to stay somewhere if we need to.” Standing up, Kurt nodded to Magnus, who had been standing behind me. He leaned over to shake my hand, gave me his condolences and left the room.

I still felt so empty. What am I going to do? Before I could really stop and think too much I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder.

“Lana, come on let’s get you out of here. Do you want to go to your hotel?”

Nodding, I stood up and turned towards Magnus. Fresh tears welling up thinking about being alone back in the hotel. “Um, actually, is there any way I could talk to Myrrha’s parents first?”

“Oh of course yea, come on we’ll go get their contact information.”

He led me through the station again but towards a large office where Kurt sat on the phone. He turned to me and asked if I’d wait outside the glass door while he went in and got it and I nodded.

Magnus went in quickly, trying his best not to disturb his boss, and grabbed the file off his desk, waving it at him indicating he was going to take it quickly. Kurt nodded and waved him off, still on the phone.

Flipping through the folder he found their number and went to write it down on a post it from a desk nearby. Handing it to me he looked me in the eyes with a sad expression.

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me okay.” He handed me the post it and a card with the station’s number and an extension to him but the back had a cell number scrolled in pen.

I nodded with a small okay and he led me to a desk and picked up the phone dialing a number and talking briefly.

“Here, I believe it’s Myrrha’s mother.”

Perking up a bit I took the phone.

“H-hello?”

“Hello, dear is this Lana?” I could hear that her voice sounded a little hoarse from crying.

“Yes. Are you Agata, Myrrha’s mother?”

“Yes I am. I’m going to go meet you at your hotel so we can speak okay?”

“Sure yea that would be perfect. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you were there with her when this happened. Even though it didn’t stop it, I know she loved you so much. You’re a very good friend. Don’t blame yourself okay.”

Hiccupping with a light sob I nodded even though I knew she couldn’t see it. “I’ll try.”

Giving her the hotel name and room number we hung up and Magnus led me to the car.

* * *

 

I showed him the way to the hotel, which was only a few blocks away, and got out to open my door for me.

“Remember, if you need anything. Please, don’t hesitate to call me?”

He handed me a bag with evidence stamped on it and a barcode. My phone was inside covered in dirt along with my wallet.

“It still works by the way. I checked quickly before we bagged it. I figured it was yours since it had a missed call from Myrrha from the night before.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t even thinking about how I’d call you if I didn’t even know where my phone was.”

Taking it, I looked up at him. He must have understood my expression because he leaned in and gave me a tight hug that lasted, probably, longer than it should have.

“We’ll solve this I promise. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

His words were very comforting. I felt closer to him now that he’d saved my life and helped me clean up after. I’m so glad it was him that I spilled coffee on and got to chat with at the bar, even if it was cut short by a homicidal ex boyfriend.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

I went to the front desk as Magnus pulled away and used my ID to get a new room key after explaining briefly and vaguely the situation. Opening the door I was hit with a fresh wave of grief as I saw both Myrrha’s and my clothes strewn about the place. In our rush to go out we left our rejected outfits to be picked up the next morning. All I could do was curl up on her bed and cry my fresh batch of tears.

A small knock came about an hour later. I stood up wiping my face and checked the peep hole to see an older woman with blonde hair waiting. Opening the door she didn’t come in right away, taking in the condition of the room. When she finally did I could see she was about to start crying and she turned to me and we hugged.

This is the first time I ever met this woman, but she’s the mother of my best friend and I’d heard so much about her and how caring and selfless she always was. I could feel her maternal instincts kicking in as she held tightly on to me, rubbing my back and lightly shushing me even as she cried over her daughter’s death.

We finally pulled away after a good few minutes of crying and trying to calm down. She went to sit on the bed and patted next to her for me to sit.

“I know you said not to blame myself, but I can’t help it. He-he yelled that it was my fault she died because he was trying to hit me. If he would have, Myrrha would still be alive.”

Looking down I felt myself sinking into my own grief and guilt. I could have been me. I should have been me.

Myrrha had a loving family. I have a family who can’t stand each other and couldn’t care less for the black sheep who left for her own education and well being. It should have been me.

“Please don’t. That man is crazy. When he and Myrrha broke up almost two years ago he stalked her constantly and even attacked her brother, my son, while they were out. He’d constantly been after her until she suggested she leave. I didn’t want her to but she insisted it would be for the best. She told me she didn’t want to tell you about it because it was supposed to be over. Her best friend didn’t need to know about her stalker ex if he wasn’t bothering her anymore, which he’d seemed to have stopped while she was away.”

I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. Her consoling me was helping her reign in the emotions and tears she wanted to shed for her daughter. I couldn’t imagine losing a child and to a psycho ex at that.

“If only I could have seen him coming I cou-“

“Stop that. If you want to blame anyone blame us. If we would have gotten the car fixed earlier in the day, you two wouldn’t have had to stay the extra night and you both would be back home with us.”

“But that couldn’t be helped. He’s the one to blame not either of us. We couldn’t have known this would happen.”

With a sigh she gave in. “You’re right. It’s his fault and we need to make sure to keep you safe. He could still be out there looking for you.

Her protective words made me both happy and sad. My family had never expressed their care for me and the fact that Myrrha could no longer receive it was extremely painful. I wanted her to be here when I met her mother, to introduce us, to ask the right questions to ease us into familiarity, to tell me stories only she and her mother knew about. We were supposed to be here together having fun, getting to know her family and home town, having our vacation.


	7. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana meets the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 7! So no Magnus till the end here but after that there will be more and probably mostly the two of them. Anyway THANK YOU to Eternal Fangirling for betaing for me *hugs and kisses* hope you enjoy!

After talking and crying a bit more, Agata and I cleaned up the hotel room and packed everything back up.

We discussed where I should go, and we decided that stayingwith her and the family was probably the best move for me at the moment. We needed to get me out of the main town, which would probably be safer while the detectives did their work.

Myrrha’s family home was about 40 minutes away, but it felt like an entirely different place. There were so many more trees clustered up everywhere, with neighbors so far apart they may as well be the only ones there.

A shore off to the south east of the home was calming and beautiful. The smell of the sea was something I’d always found comforting, and comfort was something we all needed right now.  
As soon as we arrived, a man, a teenage boy and a woman in a wheelchair came out to the porch.

They all greeted me warmly even though I could tell they were just as sad as I was. Introductions were easy since we already knew each other from the few video chats we’d had with Myrrha back in the States. The only person I hadn’t talked to or seen before was the aunt.

She seemed nice enough but throughout the afternoon I started noticing that she was giving me odd looks. I understood. She was probably close to Myrrha and I wouldn’t be offended if she held me responsible even if the rest of the family made it clearthat they didn’t. Every conversation was blunt and quick, she never seemed to want to talk to me.

Myrrha’s family was amazing. They were welcoming, interesting and extremely kind. Her father, Osvald, or Ozzy, was polite and easy going and her brother, Peter, was shy at first but warmed up to me easily after we started sharing stories.

I could imagine her getting along with them and growing up here in this house. The thought alone made me swallow past a sudden lump in my throat, and the pain in my chest grew, but then Agata caught my eye and hugged me. We all ended up crying before long and sharing funny stories of her. They were very adamant about making sure we celebrated her life and remembered the good times and not dwell on the bad.

I was just helping Agata get Myrrha’s bedroom ready when we heard a thud. We both looked up at each other unsure if we’d both heard it. I turned to the closest window, and looked outside to see some of the nearby trees rustling.

“I think something’s out there.” I turned back to see Agata with a worried look on her face.

“Let me go get Ozzy to check it out. I don’t want you going out there in case that lunatic came here looking for you, okay?”

I nodded, not being able to form any words. Panic quickly taking over, I sat down on the bed and tried to calm myself down.

‘No please don’t be here.’ Was all I could think of, I wasn’t even worried for myself. 

The images of Agata in Myrrha’s place starting filling my head quickly and I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. Shaking my head I moved to the living area to see what was going on.   
Agata and Peter were both standing by the door. To the left of the door in the window I could see Ozzy crouching down headed to the side of the house where we’d heard the noise.

‘I hope it was just a deer or something please just be a deer.’

When Agata saw me come into the room she quickly came to my side asking if I was alright. I nodded and looked around trying to distract myself from the current situation. Everything was still so fresh in my head–the attack, being tied to a chair, being drugged and Myrrha’s death. Suddenly, I remembered Magnus and his kind and caring words, the way he treated me after rescuing me and never leaving my side until he absolutely had to.

Before I knew it Ozzy was coming through the door with a knife in one hand and a note in the other. He showed it to Agata first and she looked away, clearly upset by what was written.  
He came up to me and handed me the note.

GE HORA TILL MIG

Confused I looked up to Ozzy, “What does it say?” I turned to Agata and she had a worried look on her face. She came closer and whispered it in my ear.

“It means ‘Give me the whore’.”

“He’s asking for me isn’t he?”

I looked up into the eyes of these two terribly nice people who had just lost their daughter to the same psycho that just threw a knife at their house with a request. What did they ever do to him? I mean, I don’t know the whole story, but I’m sure they never threatened or attacked him in anyway. They are just too nice and that thought made me realize that I was the one bringing the attack to them. I shouldn’t be here. Knowing that this man had attacked Peter in the past just for being too close to his sister should have told me not to go home with them. If he wants to kill me, he’ll harass whoever he needs to in order to do it.

As fast as I could I went to the other room for my phone, pulled the card I had in my sweats pocket and dialed the number. After one ring he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Magnus, I need your help.”

“Lana? What’s happened?”

“I’m at Myrrha’s parents and I think he was just here. I can’t stay here tonight. He’s not afraid to attack them.”

“Ok give me half an hour and I’ll be there to pick you up. You’re staying with me tonight.”

“Thank you.”


	8. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a day off to protect and comfort Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it’s been a while but I’ve been doing lots of random oneshots and well… Life so yea. This chapter is kinda slow but it’s for the characters development. Hope you like, comments and kudos are always welcome.

Magnus wasn’t expecting Kurt’s approval when he called and told him that he had had Lana stay with him the previous night, and planned on keeping her there till her departure.

Normally, Kurt put up resistance to most of Magnus’ suggestions. Magnus believes it is because Kurt likes to remind him that this is his station.

This particular situation is different though. This involved the protection of a victim, and Kurt was always keen on doing anything in his power to do just that. The fact that the girl already had a connection to and trust in Magnus made it easy for him to allow the new arrangement, as long as it didn’t interfere with his work.

Magnus had gotten a call from Lana close to 8pm. She’d been threatened. Well, the family of her best friend had been threatened, she had been demanded for, like ransom.

Without any hesitation, he told her she was staying with him. He strapped on his gun and headed out to the listed address of her friend’s family home. Once he arrived, the older man, Ozzy, took him out back to check where the threat had come from.

He called Kurt, requesting a patrol and a small team of forensics to check out the note, knife and trail the suspect left behind. If they could at least get a fingerprint from the items or even a shoe brand they could have something to go off of.

The previous crime scene had been printless but they had found a jacket about 6 yards from the home with only a business card and a knife in the pocket. The suspect was probably wearing gloves the entire time and had made sure previous fingerprints were all cleaned off before he decided to do what he’d done. It must have all been planned, except for the switch up with the victim. Who knows what they would have found if it had gone the other way around. From what he could tell, and the little Lana had told them, the man had been in shock that he had gotten the wrong woman and decided to abandon ship after the neighbors had been alerted.

The business card they had found in the jacket had a number scrawled on the back. It had been pretty late by the time Nyberg had managed to pack in everything, so Magnus was asked to check in on it this morning, even if it was his day off.

Unfortunately, Magnus was distracted with going to get Lana, making sleeping arrangements--her on his bed and him on the couch-- and attempting to fix a breakfast for her. He was always in a hurry in the mornings, usually waking up late and rushing to the café between the station and his home to get coffee, but this morning, having Lana there made him slightly restless. So, he woke up at 5 am, thinking about her and the case of course, unable to go back to sleep.

The inquiry on the number was the last thing on his mind. All he could think of was her in his bed. Giving up on sleep, he hopped in the shower, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. He whipped up some eggs with toast and had just set the coffee machine to brew when she walked into the kitchen wearing a tank top and some loosely-tied pajama pants.

She was stunning. Her hair was a wild, black, halo around her head, her flushed pink cheeks and half lidded eyes still puffy from sleep beautiful.

He hadn’t realized he was staring until she coughed a little, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Um, is that coffee?” She asked, as she eyed the coffee machine.

“Yes.” Magnus squeaked, clearing his throat. “Uh, yes, I also cooked up some eggs if you’re hungry. I don’t normally cook breakfast, so I don’t have much in the fridge.”

“Oh, thank you. That’s really nice of you.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. He could see the sadness in her face and wanted to hug her. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this, after their first two meetings he’d come to enjoy her energetic and quirky attitude. The... incident was really taking it’s toll on her and he wanted very badly to make her pain go away.

She sat at the table and picked at the eggs a little, eating only half a slice of toast. Magnus sat across from her at his small table and only ate a small amount as well. The pit in his stomach would not go away, even after securing her here with him he still worried for her safety. What if the suspect saw him take her? What if he followed them back here and was just waiting for him to leave? He couldn’t allow anymore harm to come to her as a detective, a cop, a friend…? Yes, definitely a friend.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus couldn’t help but eye the bruises she still had on her face and arms. No doubt the scrapes on her knees were still pretty bad, considering the incident had just happened two nights before. It seemed like it had been so much longer than that, for some reason.

Looking up, but not at Magnus, she took a deep breath. She seemed to lose herself in her thoughts before remembering Magnus was even there.

“I, uh, I could be better you know. I just hope that sicko doesn’t bother Myrrha’s family.”

“I asked Kurt to set up a patrol around the area for them. At least until we find him.” Pressing his lips together, he watched her smile slightly and nod.

“Thank you,” she sighed “for everything. You’ve done so much for me since this whole thing… Just, thank you.” She smiled at and he could see her chest hitch. In an instant he was at her side pulling her to him.

“No, no, it’s nothing really. I just want to make sure you’re safe. I can’t bear seeing you like this.” He swallowed with mild panic, hoping she hadn’t caught the slightly weird way he’d said that. He didn’t want to seem like he was coming on to her, especially when she was in such a state.

She cried into his shoulder, clutching at the front of his shirt, encased in his arms. She was warm and fit perfectly into him. He rubbed his hand over her back slowly, attempting to console her. After a few minutes, she pulled away and stared at him for a moment before reaching her arms up and hugging him properly.

“Thank you so much.” She whispered into his ear, causing him to get slightly uncomfortable in certain areas. After clearing his throat he hugged her back closing his eyes, enjoying how she felt against him.

Pulling away finally, she took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Okay, I’m gonna try to help you out as best I can while I’m here. I can’t stay here and do nothing, I’ll go crazy.” She said as she rolled her eyes with a smile. She stood up and took the plates from the table. After emptying the contents in the trash and placing them into the sink she turned to Magnus with a nod. “We need to go grocery shopping.”

* * *

 

Magnus was never good at cooking, let alone grocery shopping, so handing Lana his credit card after she offered to buy food was the best thing he’d ever done.

She moved around the grocery store easily, knowing exactly the things she needed and finding a few new things she said she wanted to try. He loved watching her shop. She would ‘ooo’ at new things and ‘aha’ when she’d come across something she’d been trying to find, this seemed to be helping keep her mind off things.

After about an hour of grocery shopping and a good five minutes of her apologizing for getting so much, they packed everything into Magnus car and headed back to his home. While unloading everything they’d gotten, he’d notice her catching his eye every once in awhile and smiling. He really hoped she felt at least a small amount of what he felt for her.

Every time he’d met her he liked her more and more. Finding her in the state she’d been in only gave him a surge of protectiveness on top of what he was already feeling. He wasn’t sure what could come of this but he was going to make the best of it. Protecting her was highest priority no matter what. He couldn’t help but get happy and excited when he’d catch her staring at him.

She made him lunch as soon as they got everything put where it needed to be. Ham and pineapple slaw wraps, something he’d never be able to think of to put together, and they were amazing.

Conversation was easy to pick up as soon as they started eating. She inquired about his life since the last time she was able to answer his questions, but was pulled away before she could learn anything about him. He told her of his life in Ystad, busy and a tad lonely, his family and work.

The job made it hard to keep a relationship together. His previous partners would eventually get frustrated about him constantly getting called away at odd hours on top of the long hours he spent during the week. His family was still at the home he grew up in but he hardly visited with the hours he worked. Work was work, all consuming and exhausting but also his passion.

He loved investigating and working together with the other detectives to solve cases. The only hard part was the cases themselves. Normally, paperwork and minor misdemeanors were what he dealt with, but on occasion a homicide or major theft would occur, and he and the others would band together to find the culprit. Those were the times he both loved and hated, being allowed to go out into the field, talking to people, digging for information and having to tell the families of the victims what had happened. It was always a process, but something he learned to deal with over time. One thing he was good at was not getting attached to the victims. In most cases there were families who had each other to lean on, once in a while there’d be only one person to console but that normally ended with them burying themselves in their work or hobbies, not involving the police in anyway.

“So, when we walked in with our guns cocked, the guy froze like a popsicle. I swear if he hadn’t held the store up for ransom a few hours before, I’d think it was his first time seeing a gun,” said Magnus shaking his head. “He practically pissed himself. I almost felt bad for the guy.”

“Wow, that’s just ridiculous. I still can’t understand why people would do something like that. I mean, guy, come on, you’re gonna get caught, why bother even robbing the place? Has anyone ever even gotten away from you guys, because y’all seem to be super on top of things here?” Lana said while chewing her wrap. She couldn’t seem to help herself when she had a comment about something he said. He found it adorable that she went with the impulse to add her input, he loved her comments and they usually lead to more in-depth discussions of his previous cases.

“Well, there was one. We believe it was a woman, from the handwriting on the notes, but it was a kidnapping case. This man who worked at the post office had reported that he was being stalked and had been receiving notes from random post boxes on his route, all addressed to him. He didn’t know who it was but one day while on his route we got a call from him. He said that he was sure he saw someone suspicious and that they were after him. We headed out to where he was, but he was gone. There was a note near his abandoned post truck that said he was going to be so much happier now. We checked for prints and tried matching signatures but never found anything. There were no clues in the area to lead us to anything or anyone so after about two months we set the case aside.” Magnus looked down shaking his head.

That case had always bothered him and not because they couldn’t find the kidnapper, but because they never found the man. He could have been killed and tossed to the ocean. Or he is still now being held against his will somewhere. Most kidnapping cases ended with finding a body or finding the victims in time, followed by the kidnappers. but this was still technically an open case.

“Oh wow. She sounds psycho. Maybe she’s related to… um… yeah.” Looking up, Magnus could see she was beginning to look sad again. She must be remembering that man. He stood and went to her, pulling on her hands and leading her to the couch.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie alright? Let’s see,” he lead her to the couch and went to his small movie collection. “I’ve only got a few movies. Oh, I haven’t seen this one. Kurt’s daughter gave it to him to watch but he said he would never get around to it, so he gave it to me.”

“The Science of Sleep? Hmm I’ve never heard of it, sure why not.” She gave a small smile as he sat next to her after putting the DVD in the player.

* * *

 

During the entire movie Magnus couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to it in the slightest. He was so aware of woman sitting next to him that it was distracting.

Throughout the movie her expressions would change frequently, and slowly she began leaning more and more towards him. Eventually they were shoulder to shoulder. By the end of the movie she had her cheek to his arm, fast asleep.

Checking the clock on the wall, Magnus saw that it was barely two in the afternoon, but he could feel himself getting tired as well.

He shifted his arm so it was around her shoulders, and as slowly as possible he hooked his other arm under her knees and carried her to his room and set her down on his bed.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he slipped in behind her and hugged her close. The last thing he remembered was thinking of how he knew he had to protect her no matter what.


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Magnus get closer. Magnus gets a lead on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it's more on the two's relationship. Hope you like! Sorry it took so long to update I promise the next chapter will be here sooner. Feedback is always welcome ^.^

My whole body feels warm. Like I’m wrapped in a thick blanket that only covers parts of my body. The soreness and cuts don’t seem to hurt as much anymore thanks to this new warmth. I start shifting around and I inhale the scent of cedarwood, juniper and a masculine scent I can’t quite pinpoint.

Slowly, my mind is clearing and I realize I’m in a bed and someone is hugging me from behind. Wait, what happened last night, or was is earlier today? I open my eyes and remember that I’m in Magnus’ home. We watched a movie and I think I fell asleep on him, shit. He must have brought me to the bed and fallen asleep next to me.

Observing the wall and night stand in front of me it seems like night time is barely approaching. Probably not a good idea to stay asleep and mess up our sleeping schedules, I’m barely recovering from jetlag as it is. I start shifting around, attempting to loosen his grip and escape, until I feel his arm and leg tighten around me. I can feel him thrust into my backside with a very eager part of his body as he groans.

My eyes go wide and I stiffen up, what should I do? He’s up against me and it’s not unpleasant but I’m telling myself this is probably not the best time for this. Although, I honestly can’t think of a good enough reason why not, at the moment.

His body is distracting. Exactly what I need right now but then again I don’t want to start whatever it is we may have with comfort sex. We seem to have a connection and I’d like to explore that more before we take on that aspect but at the moment he’s making it extremely difficult to stick to that plan.

I feel him nuzzle my neck just under my ear and I can’t help but moan and push against him with my backside. His hardness is pressing against me, reacting to my movements. From the way he’s breathing I can tell he’s not completely awake yet, I wonder if he’ll pull back once he is. Until then I plan on enjoying this.

Biting my lip I begin grinding against him and I can now feel his whole body moving with me. His breath hot on my ear with little whimpers and moans here and there showing me how I affect him. Of course, I know it’s just the fact that there’s a female body rubbing against him, it can’t be because it’s specifically me.

“Ahhh, Lana, mmm” Okay, maybe it is.

I lean my head back to see his face and his eyes are still closed with his mouth open, his tongue darting out licking his bottom lip, curls askew from sleep. He is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.

I shift, turning to face him and wrap my leg around him. Screw my plan, I need this man. Even before this tragedy happened and we were just two people flirting at the bar I could feel the attraction. I wanted him and he wanted me, as plain as that.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with surprise until I grind into him and his lip goes straight between his teeth and his grip tightens around me. Letting out a deep breath he leans forward so close but stops milliliters from my lips.

“Lana, are you… Alright with this? I mean, I don’t want to take advantage of you. I just wa-”

I cut him off with my lips on his and grinding into him and he responds in kind with a deep moan. His hands begin running up my side, bunching up my tank top.

I pull back, breathing heavily from our intense kiss. “I’m fine, Magnus. Please, I need you.”

That’s all he needs before he flips me to my back and climbs on top of me. His face is instantly at my neck, licking and sucking, I can feel where I know a mark is being formed. Closing my eyes, I just focus on the sensation as I wrap my legs around his hips and begin thrusting against him.

“Oh, Magnus, yes.” I moan out, holding onto his broad shoulders. He is thrusting back towards me, which feels amazing from the friction alone.

It all feel so amazing and I can’t remember the last time I’d had sex let alone a time that I’d felt like this. I’m already so wet and we still have our clothes on. This is insane.

Just as I feel his hand slide into my pajama pants, inside my panties, barely rubbing at my soaked opening, a ringer goes off.

He freezes and pulls his head up looking towards his phone, looking back he gives an apologetic look knowing he’ll have to pull away. It could be something related to the case, he can’t just ignore it.

We both sigh in frustration and try catching our breaths. He moves off the bed to grab his phone and I can still see the evidence of our encounter protruding from under his pants. I smile up at him as he answers the phone and he smiles back with a deep blush.

“Detective Magnus… Uh… Yes I um, I’ll get right on that… No, no I’ve got it sorry I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet… Of course… Bye.” He let out another heavy sigh as he turns to me.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just forgot I was supposed to follow up on a lead this morning. The number, from the card we found in that jacket from the crime scene.” He looks away from me and I reach forward and lean to see his face.

“It’s okay, just call it and see who it is. I’m sorry I distracted you, I didn’t mean to.” Tears are welling up in my eyes. Why do I feel like crying? Nothing’s wrong really, but this sudden well of emotion hits me reminding me of Myrrha. I was trying so hard to block everything out of my head I didn’t realize that one mention of the case would break that dam and all of it would come rushing back.

“Oh, no, no Lana, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault at all--it’s mine. I should have called it first thing this morning.” He pulled me into a tight hug.

What was I thinking trying to have sex with him just now? I thought I was ready but I was fooling myself, it hasn’t been that long since I went through a traumatic experience. I can’t seem to think straight and all I want is to stay here wrapped in Magnus’ arms.

“No, I… I just… Myrrha.” A sob broke loose and I buried myself further into his shoulder. “I still can’t believe she’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that Lana, I promise you, I will find him and he will be punished. You and Myrrha didn’t deserve what he did to the two of you. I’ll be here for you for as long as you need.”

He held me so tightly, if I wasn’t holding him just as tight I might not have room to breath but this was comforting. He’s warm and inviting and I feel that heat pooling in my abdomen again but I will it away. Sleeping with him wouldn’t help the situation, if anything it could make it awkward or uncomfortable. I’m only here for another three and a half weeks, I need to control myself.

After I’ve calmed down, I pull back and look away shyly. Suddenly remembering the situation we were in a few minutes ago, making my cheeks turn pink, I bite my lip and stand up.

“I’m gonna go take a shower and get things ready for dinner if that’s okay?”

“Oh, yea of course, I’ll give that number a call while you’re in there. You don’t have to make dinner, I can order something for us.”

“No, I want to, it’ll help. Please.” I need something to distract myself that’s productive and cooking has always been a good outlet for me.

“Alright but next time I’m ordering something okay? You don’t have to cook for us all the time.” He gave me a worried look and stood to give me a hug before he kissed the top of my head.

Without pulling away I leaned my head up to look at the ceiling. Eggshell. Flat. Breathe.

“How about tomorrow morning I teach you how to cook something?” Making eye contact, I smile at him hoping for a compromise and the smile he gives me confirms it.

“Alright. Tomorrow I will learn how to cook something. I’m going to go make that call, yell if you need anything. Anything, okay?” The concern that took over his face told me that wasn’t a request for shower company but for comfort.

He made me feel protected and vulnerable at the same time. I know that with him that crazy ex can’t get to me but being close brings up those gut reflexes to pull away from being grabbed or choked. The flashbacks and feelings of disgust keep coming back every now and again to remind me of blank icey blue eyes and angry jealous green eyes.

I nod, smiling that barely there smile and head to get a change of clothes and to bathe.

* * *

The shower feels amazing and I can feel myself relaxing under the water. Even though I was able to wash off the blood and dirt yesterday in this very shower, I still feel like it’s all washing off of me all over again.

When I’m around Magnus I don’t think about it as much but it’s still there. He makes me feel warm and accepted and it drowns out all that painful white noise that started when I left that awful house.

Stepping out of the shower I can hear Magnus talking on the phone through the door. He must be in the living room because I can barely hear his deep voice coming through.

After I get dressed I head out to the kitchen to get things ready for dinner. I was just pulling the meat from the freezer when Magnus came up behind me.

“We’ve got a lead.” He said close to my ear but I wasn’t expecting it and I jumped flinging the package up before fumbling a bit and catching it.

“Holy crap! You know how jumpy I am!” Surprisingly, I wasn’t reminded of that night. The jump just brought me back to when we first met at the café only a few days ago and I couldn’t help the bubbling laugh that came out of me.

“I’m so sorry! I just--why are you laughing?” He seemed confused but glad the fright hadn’t triggered anything negative.

“I just--haha--remembered when we met.” I had already stopped laughing but kept the smile. The memory of my fumbling awkwardness with the iced coffee made me feel better. Remembering a time before when I still had my best friend and acted flippantly in front of a gorgeous stranger.

He gave me that amazing smile that lit up the room, the café, the Night Club, everywhere we had been. I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped me as I leaned my forehead on his chest. His arms came around me and he sighed with me.

“I think I’m just glad it wasn’t a drink this time. Would have been mess”

“Oh shut up.” I couldn’t bring myself to move. His warm arms and chest were too comfortable and inviting. His hold grew the smallest bit tighter as he sighed again and I wrapped my arms around him. This feel so good to have someone here. Someone who cares for me and my wellbeing. I don’t know what I would have done if he wasn’t here right now.

As much as I wanted to stay like this all afternoon and possibly into the night, Magnus had news about the case.

Pulling away slightly, I felt his arms give resistance before loosening up. He didn’t let go completely and left his hands on my shoulders.

“What did you find out from that call?”

“The man was a friend of Henrick’s. He said he’s been here the whole time--well in the next town over. He had a job there at the bar and never shut up about his girlfriend who was in America for school. I need to go down there and talk to him and see if he knows where he could be staying.”

“Oh, so, no dinner then?”

“No, no absolutely dinner! The bar isn’t too far out, I won’t be an hour, I promise.” That damn smile again. I wanted to feel upset that he was going to be leaving me but I couldn’t with that smile. He made me feel reassured that he would keep his word.

“Okay, I’ll just wait about half an hour and start cooking then. Don’t do anything stupid okay? I need you to come back and try my famous chicken parmesan.” Oh my heart. The smile got bigger and the little lines around his eyes made my knees weak. Am I really falling for this guy or what?

“Of course. I promise I’ll be back.” He leaned in a kissed my cheek and pause for a second. My face bursted into a deep blush not expecting that small intimacy but enjoying it none the less. And then he whispered still close to my ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make things right.”

I don’t know what it is about this man but he gives me all the comfort and reassurance in the world with just a touch, a whisper and a smile. I nod knowing he will and lean my cheek against his.

We stay like that for a minute or two before I pull back and push lightly on his chest. “Go. Talk to that guy, see what he says. Hopefully he’ll have some good info, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and pulled away, reluctantly turning to get his coat and keys.

He gave me one last reassuring smile and a wink before he was out the door. I really hope this lead can get them closer to finding that man. Justice needs to be served and I need to see Myrrha’s killer behind bars before I head back home.

Home, America, Texas? Is that still my home?


End file.
